ghostxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 8
Mission 8 is a story mission. Available at level 18 after completing the quest The Economy is So Bad. Contains ghosts level 18 and 19. Mission 8 There have been frequent and unexplained power failures at Shopping Town. In order to gain the Flaming Yama Rock, these power failures must be investigated. This mission is to focus on the subway system, find the source of the power failures, and apprehend the guilty. Perfect Clear Requirement *Points: Higher than 20000 points *Time: Within 30 minutes *Deaths: None Perfect Clear Reward * Obtain Cube: Prototype. Mission Clear Reward Exp Rate 35894. (first time only) *Assault Charity (Righteous) *Conspiracy Ring *Disturbance Charity (Righteous) *Endurance Charity (Righteous) *Seer's Gear Spindle Soma Charity *Seer's Gear Spindle Soma Truth *Spirit Control Module *Suppressed Grudge Soma Truth Guide #Press H and pick up the phone to accept Heepah's Part-Time Job1/11. #Turn in Heepah's Part-Time Job1/11. #Accept We Need to Get a Confession2/11. #Get 30 Ghost Spirit Masks from ghosts in 15 minutes. #Turn in We Need to Get a Confession2/11. #Move north-east and press D to zone into Netherworld Room. #Press H and pick up the phone to accept There is Only Luna3/11. #Press H and pick up the phone to turn in There is Only Luna3/11. #Talk to Mr. Moya by walking up to him. #Accept Unending Seer4/11. #Move east and press D to zone into Netherworld Guestroom 2. #Kill Revengeful Seer. #Press H and pick up the phone to turn in Unending Seer4/11. #Press H and pick up the phone to accept Escape form the Netherworld Train5/11. #Kill 25 ghosts in area. #Press H and pick up the phone to turn in Escape form the Netherworld Train5/11. #Move west and press D to zone into Subway Guestroom. #Talk to Luna by walking up to her. #Accept Sudden Break is Dangerous6/11. #Move to Braking System and hold D. #Turn in Sudden Break is Dangerous6/11. #Accept Rapper is Here As Well7/11. #Move east and press D to zone into Subway Guestroom 2. #Turn in Rapper is Here As Well7/11. #Accept To the Station8/11. #Kill 24 ghost in area. #Turn in To the Station8/11. #Move east and press D to zone into Subway Tracks. #Talk to Heepah Heepah by walking up to him. #Accept I'll Bury You Soon9/11. #Move to Electrical Cord and hold D. #Turn in I'll Bury You Soon9/11. #Talk to Mr. Moya by walking up to him. #Accept It's a Phantom, But It's Ok.10/11 #Kill 25 ghosts in area. #Turn in It's a Phantom, But It's Ok.10/11. #Accept Can't Recognize You, Seer11/11. #Move west and press D to zone into Subway Track 2. #Kill Ghosted Seer. Maps Subway Platform Ghosts: *Hollow Bemy ×10 *Hollow Elio ×12 NPCs: Heepah Heepah *(phone) Heepah's Part-Time Job1/11 - Go to Heepah Heepah. *We Need to Get a Confession2/11 - Get 30 Ghost Spirit Masks from ghosts in 15 minutes. Netherworld Room Ghosts: *Hollow Bemy ×3 *Hollow Elio ×3 NPCs: Mr. Moya *Unending Seer4/11 - Kill Revengeful Seer in Netherworld Guestroom 2. Netherworld Guestroom 2 (first time) Party map. Ghosts: *Hollow Bemy ×1 *Hollow Elio ×2 *Hollow Vampy ×1 *Revengeful Seer ×1 (second time) Ghosts: *Hollow Bloody Tang ×12 *Hollow Vampy ×25 Subway Guestroom NPCs: Luna *(phone in Netherworld Room) There is Only Luna3/11 - Wait for Luna to call. *(phone in Netherworld Guestroom 2) Escape form the Netherworld Train5/11 - Kill 25 ghosts in area. *Sudden Break is Dangerous6/11 - Activate Bracking System. *Rapper is Here As Well7/11 - Go to Rapper Rapper. Ghosts: *Crippled Slay ×10 *Hollow Bloody Tang ×10 Subway Guestroom 2 Ghosts: *Crippled Slay ×14 *Hollow Bloody Tang ×7 NPCs: Rapper Rapper *To the Station8/11 - Kill 24 ghost in area. Subway Tracks Ghosts: *Crippled Slay ×19 *Crippled Vacuy ×10 NPCs: Heepah Heepah *I'll Bury You Soon9/11 - Touch the Electrical Cord. Mr. Moya *It's a Phantom, But It's Ok.10/11 - Kill 25 ghosts in area. *Can't Recognize You, Seer11/11 - Kill Ghosted Seer in Subway Track 2. Subway Track 2 Ghosts: *Ghosted Seer ×1 See Also #The Economy is So Bad #Missions #''List of mission 8 ghosts'' Category:Missions Category:Seoul Missions